


Танцевали при свете луны

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, I can't write romance but I tried, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sorry Not Sorry, damn my love of rare-pairs, slight cultural differences, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Танцы - это весело, но они также могут быть источником неловких ситуаций.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танцевали при свете луны

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [They Danced by the Light of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194327) by [tricksterash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterash/pseuds/tricksterash). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Не говори мне, что сэр Ланселот внезапно стал чего-то стесняться?  
Безликие танцоры вокруг них задрожали от молчаливого смеха над взволнованным рыцарем.  
— Нисколько! Просто... Я... наши одежды не совсем подходят!  
Акменра выгнул бровь.  
— Что ж, я вряд ли стану надевать платье только чтобы научить тебя танцевать.  
Не то чтобы он отличался мастерством в данном виде танцев, но Тилли настояла, что к праздничному маскараду в музее они должны научиться по крайней мере вальсу, и Ланселот показал себя особенно трудным учеником. По всей видимости, большинство знакомых ему танцев включали в себя минимальный физический контакт между партнёрами.  
— Я и не говорил, что... — Увидев дразнящую улыбку Акменра, Ланселот запнулся. Его щёки окрасились алым.  
— Признаю, мой народ был несколько... менее консервативным в плане одежды. Я не собираюсь отрывать тебе руки или что-то ещё в этом духе, если тебя это успокоит.  
Увидев, как Ланселот украдкой косится на дверь, он понял, что это не единственная тревожащая рыцаря в данной затее вещь.  
— Тебе также не стоит бояться моего отца, — заверил он Ланселота, пытаясь скрыть своё собственное смятение. — Хотя он чересчур опекал меня в последнее время, я ясно дал понять, что мои личные дела никого не касаются.  
— Личные дела? — с ухмылкой переспросил Ланселот. Теперь и Акменра почувствовал, что его щёки начинают краснеть.  
— Я не это имел в виду, но да. Это тоже его не касается.  
Откровенно говоря, ему хотелось, чтобы его отец перестал уже относиться к нему как к ребёнку, которым он когда-то был. С тех пор, как мать и отец узнали правду о его преждевременной смерти, они вели себя так, словно ожидали, будто Камунра может в любой момент объявиться в музее. Они даже навязали Акменра Ланселота в качестве телохранителя, будто он не мог защитить себя сам.  
— Теперь попробуй следовать за другими парами, — сказал Акменра, когда ожившие манекены возобновили свой изящный танец.

-X-

Ланселот пытался заставить свои уши перестать гореть, когда Акменра взял его руку и направил к своей обнажённой груди.  
_«Ты рыцарь, не какой-то желторотый юнец. Не веди себя как неуклюжий дурак... только не в этот раз»._  
Но его мысли продолжали возвращаться к теплу гладкой кожи под его ладонью. К тому, как едва заметно напрягались под ней мускулы, пока принц (фараон, хотя из-за молодости Акменра и постоянного присутствия Меренкахре об этом было легко забыть) двигался в такт музыке.  
Ланселот понимал, что это неправильно, правда, но с каждой улыбкой и смешком от Акменра сияние королевы, которой он никогда не знал по-настоящему, становилось всё бледнее и бледнее.

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из стихотворения Э. Лира "Филин и Кошка" (перевод Я. Фельдмана).


End file.
